


More Fun Than Watching Paint Dry

by VulpusTumultum



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, Painting, references other chars, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/pseuds/VulpusTumultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Tumblr prompt of: “The paint’s supposed to go where?” Hawke and Fenris</p><p>Hawke is doing some re-renovating in the old Amell home for Leandra, and is really lucky Fenris is fond of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fun Than Watching Paint Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuiCausa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuiCausa/gifts).



Leandra was at least for a time out of the house, which made things a little easier for her dutiful son to try and fix a few of the repairs she'd been dissatisfied with after they'd repurchased her childhood home. He didn't mind it much- other than years of living as the wife of a less than wealthy apostate-on-the-run and then with Gamlen had made her a little _overly_ frugal with money now. And her logic went that if the hired workmen got it wrong _once_ , then clearly, better that her two sons handle it. Possibly with their _nice friends_ if they needed help.

Of course, Hawke's _nice_ friends were helpful, to a degree, because they were fond of Leandra as well, but past that degree- it meant them taking turns standing around bemusedly, and commenting on things like Carver's ability to move furniture like a champion, and his _amazing skill_ at repainting trim the _proper_ color.

_The next person to pop in and just 'see how things are going, hahha' is going to get a face full of paint. And by next person, it'll be Bela again. You'd think three times would be enough for a day-_

He heard Precious bark a friendly greeting to someone downstairs, and grumbled- but continued to work at the trim until he heard a soft footfall- trailed by the louder nail-clicks of the mabari behind and a bit to the side of him.

“Come back to watch paint dry _again,_ Bela?” he _would_ catch hell from his mother, possibly, if he missed the area the cloths were covering things- but it was worth the risk if he actually nailed the pirate with even a little splatter of paint- and to be honest, Precious deserved a little too, all things considered. So even as he spoke, he flicked the brush hard over his shoulder towards where he thought Bela was, before she could respond.

He turned, to find himself facing instead, a white haired elf who seemed to be deciding whether or not he was upset by the paint now marking his face and in his hair, or maaaybe amused. Hawke actually took a moment to be proud of his good aim, before- “Ah, shit, Fenris- I apologize- I thought you were-”

“Isabela, come to taunt you, yes, I heard,” the elf said dryly, still holding some paint containers patiently rather than rightfully tossing one at the mage's head. “The paint's supposed to go where? Leandra said you'd know.”

“Just- set them down there for now- also, thank you for not killing me.”

“You're hardly done with this room yet, and I'd hate to upset your mother by the work being unfinished,” Fenris put the containers down, and watched Hawke head for a water basin, wetting a cloth and hurrying to hand the rag over so he could clean himself up- at least there wasn't a LOT of paint on him, just- spatters.

“You missed a spot,” Hawke said helpfully.

Fenris snorted, “There _is_ a mirror around here somewhere, yes?”

“Ah, right, this way-” at least his own room wasn't completely covered in drop cloths, and so the elf could better see what he was doing. “Here, let me help with that-”

He got more water onto a rag, and used his height advantage to try getting more of it out of the elf's hair- though, he winced as he noticed, quite a bit was dried- “Right, a lot of this is not going to come out fast anymore” _Well this isn't how I usually want to run my fingers through his hair again, but he's not been in the mood..._

Fenris snorted, and glared, “You know, Bela probably would have just killed you.”

“I owe her too much money from Diamondback last week. At least the paint's white?”

:Fenris caught his wrist, sighing, ”Such consolation. Hawke, are you actually attempting to remove it still, or just using the excuse to play with my hair?”

“-I was trying to get the paint out- at first,” he admitted.

“And you got distracted,” the warrior said in his driest voice again, still not having released the mage's wrist..

“Paint fumes getting to me, with all the time I've spent working today,” he felt Fenris' grip tighten and a thumb move along his wrist, and realized that there was _another_ reason he maybe wasn't being killed yet. “In fact, I feel a little dizzy- maybe I should take a break, get helped to bed-”

“Your ability to turn anything into a joke is-”

“Charming? Entertaining, at least-mmm”

 

After a few moments, of watching, having followed the two, Precious got up from where he'd been scratching an ear, and trotted out of the bedroom, managing to nose and then pull the door shut behind him.

There was a brief, muffled, “Good boy-” from the room, but it was cut off, and the mabari headed downstairs to wait and see if the woman who kept sneaking him bones so he wouldn't let Hawke know she was around would show up again.


End file.
